


What The Heart Wants

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Heart Wants

Tender kisses in the night. That was what it was all about. It was the only time when they could get together.

But tonight, she was feeling nervous. This had been going on for so long, but her heart was committed to another.  
  


"Stop. Stop..." she said, removing her lips from his.  
  


He gave a groan, searching her face.  
  


"What? Did I do something wrong?" he asked.  
  


She shook her head. "No. It's not you. It's just...this doesn't feel right. Not when I'm with him."  
  


He gazed at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I understand. Do what you have to."  
  


She nodded and walked out, straightening her tie and heading straight for the common room. He waited there, his eyes landing on her as she pushed through the portrait hole.  
  


"Hey." he greeted, smiling. But his smile faded as he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong? Something's wrong."  
  


"Ron..." she started, twisting her hands around nervously. "We have to break up."  
  


Ron's eyes widened. He hadn't been expecting that. Anything but that.  
  


"What?! Did you just...break up? Maybe you're tired, maybe you need some sleep."  
  


He was trying to convince himself. This was a dream. Couldn't be real. But he...he couldn't.  
  


"No." she said firmly. "I'm not delirious. I want to break up."

 

"But why, Hermione?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "Why would you want to end this? Us? I thought you loved me."  
  


"I do." she replied, rubbing the back of her neck. "But...I fell in love again. With someone else."  
  


Ron blinked. "Who? Who is it?"  
  


"It's me." came another voice.  
  


There he stood in the doorway, his hands awkwardly gripping the hem of his white shirt. Ron gasped. He never would've...but him?!  
  


"No...no no no..." Ron murmured, backing up against the wall.  
  


Not them. Not this. It wasn't real. It couldn't be. He had to wake up.  
  


"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hermione said, her eyes watering.  
  


She stepped over to his side, taking his hand. He placed a kiss on her cheek.  
  


Ron suddenly realized what was going on. His eyes narrowed.  
  


"How long. How long has this," he gestured to them, "been going on? How long have you been cheating?"  
  


She blinked. He figured it out.  
  


"Awhile." she finally answered. "I...he kissed me first. And then...I kissed him back. And I fell in love."  
  


"Just like that?"  
  


"Just like that."  
  


Ron glared at him. This was his fault.  
  


"How DARE you." he snarled, gripping his wrist and bringing him closer.  
  


Those green eyes. So full of deceit.  
  


"Ron, let go of Harry. Please." she said.  
  


"I thought you were my FRIEND! And then you go and steal my GIRLFRIEND?! What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?"  
  


Harry ripped his wrist away, his eyes flashing.  
  


"If she hadn't liked me back, she wouldn't have kissed me back!" he snapped. "I'm sorry that she doesn't love you, Ron. I really am."  
  


"No, you aren't! You're not sorry at all!"  
  


Ron reeled his fist back to give Harry a punch, but Hermione whipped out her wand and froze him in place.  
  


"Stop it, the both of you!" she exclaimed, pulling Harry away from Ron and unfreezing Ron. "I love Harry. That's not going to change if you give him a black eye, Ronald."  
  


Ron didn't say anything, a storm brewing in his blue eyes. Then he stormed up the stairs to the dormitory without another word.  
  


Harry looked at Hermione awkwardly, gripping her hand.  
  


"I'm sorry, Hermione. If you don't want-"  
  


"No, Harry. He's just being an idiot. I do want this. I want us."  
  


Harry smiled, and Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  


"Back to the Room, then?" he asked.  
  


She nodded. "Of course."  
  


And then they left, and the night was quiet once more.


End file.
